


rub a dub dub (there's a wolf in the tub)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Flirting, Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “No, mister! You’re getting a bath and you’re getting it right now.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 153
Kudos: 469





	rub a dub dub (there's a wolf in the tub)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeviSqueaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/gifts).



> For the prompt: _”Having their hair washed by the other”_

“Oh abso-fucking-lutely not.”

Stiles put his hands on hips as he stared down at the gigantic, dejected-looking wolf that was pouting up at him with the most adorable pair of puppy eyes in the  _ world,  _ made worse by the fact that they were being utilized by a grown man who knew exactly what he was doing with them. Peter brought his head down to the floor and tucked his snout between his paws, all the while staring up at Stiles with big, bleary eyes. 

“No, mister! You’re getting a bath and you’re getting it right now.”

Peter  _ whined, _ but Stiles stood firm. After another minute of  _ adorable _ pouting, Peter huffed through his snout and rose to his full, impressive, height. 

Which, while much less adorable, was pretty damn impressive. 

“Good boy!” Stiles chirped, laughing when Peter snapped his teeth at him. 

Peter’s apartment wasn’t huge, so it was a short trip to the bathroom. Stiles didn’t  _ dare _ use his ensuite and have to deal with human-Peter’s wrath—he wanted to live to twenty-five, after all. He could only  _ begin _ to imagine just how angry Peter would be if there were muddy paw prints tracked through his bedroom when the full moon was over with. 

Sure, this might only be, like, the third time that Stiles had been at Peter’s apartment (with Peter’s knowledge), but he totally had a vibe. A strong vibe! A  _ clean _ vibe, one that did not lend itself to muddy bedrooms and  _ especially _ not muddy sheets, since Stiles was totally ready to pass out in Peter’s  _ huge  _ bed with a cuddly wolf as a bed partner.

So Stiles marched right into Peter’s free-standing bathroom and immediately got to work. 

He hadn’t actually been in this bathroom before, but it was pretty easy to find the towels. Just because Peter’s apartment wasn’t, like,  _ big _ didn’t mean that it wasn’t stupidly nice, and there was a closet set into the wall beside the shower that held linens and... skincare? Stiles tilted his head as he looked at the collection of bottoms piled on the bottom shelf, and then figured he could explore more later,  _ after _ the human-sized wolf was clean. 

He got the water running easily, and only took a second to figure out the knobs. 

Then he had a sudden, concerning thought. 

“Wait, Peter... is this like crossing a line?” Stiles asked aloud, getting the water hot but not too hot. “Like—can you consent to this? I didn’t really ask you if you  _ wanted _ me to give you a bath but you showed up so dirty!  _ Do _ you want a bath? Do you want  _ me _ to give you a bath? Do I even need to  _ get _ consent for this?”

Peter barked at him, and then darted forward to lick his fingertips. Stiles turned to find Peter looking at him like he was an idiot which, well,  _ rude! _

Also, it was totally unfair that the Hale eyebrows were still in full effect, even as a wolf. 

But also... “Oh, okay, cool!”

Stiles pushed away the unease he felt. He wasn’t washing human-Peter. He was washing down wolf-Peter! He would  _ definitely _ be feeling a different set of emotions if he was washing human-Peter, after all, which led Stiles down a trail of thinking about washing  _ human _ -Peter and what washing him would be like, and in what  _ context _ he’d be able to wash human-Peter which... 

Those were  _ not _ thoughts that he needed to have. Not at all. 

Peter growled. It was a noise that Stiles was  _ very _ familiar with, from the few times Stiles  _ had _ been to Peter’s apartment before and the few kisses they’d shared, and his breath caught in his throat when Peter nosed at his crotch. 

“Wait, no!” Stiles squeaked. “No wolf-sex without a  _ very _ long conversation about it!”

Peter made a sad sounding noise, and Stiles rolled his eyes even as he pushed his nose away from where he was  _ not _ sporting a semi. 

“Into the tub, horny-wolf,” Stiles demanded, shaking his head when Peter barked at him before hopping in. 

There were a few shower bottles lined up on a shelf that came out from the tiled wall. Stiles grabbed the one that said “shampoo” before he reached up for the showerhead. The spray was pleasantly warm against his fingers, and he ran it against Peter’s flank to get a feel. 

“Is it too hot?” Stiles asked, smiling when Peter shook his head. 

He let out another laugh when Peter shook himself out, spraying water against Stiles’ pants. “Hey! That is  _ not _ cool, dude!”

The honorific got him another loud bark. Stiles rolled his eyes as he got the rest of Peter hosed down. There was mud matted into chunks of fur, so Stiles worked them out with his fingers carefully. He kept rinsing him off until the water ran clear, and then turned the water off. 

“Ready, big guy?”

Stiles took the bark he got as a yes, squeezing out a hefty skirt of shampoo. He eyed it for a moment before dropping his eyes back to Peter and taking in his largeness. Uh, yeah... he probably had enough. Stiles started lathering the shampoo up before putting his hands on Peter. He’d never washed a dog before, and Peter was  _ definitely _ not a dog. 

Okay, it couldn’t be  _ that _ hard! He just had to get Peter clean so they could get into bed. That was what Peter wanted, which... well, just the fact that Peter has  _ asked _ him to be here, to stay with him after his full moon run and into the morning, was hard enough to believe. 

Stiles had already wrestled with himself over not believing it and had only actually headed over to Peter’s apartment when he got a text absolutely  _ riddled _ with sass about his whereabouts. 

So washing Peter down, washing  _ wolf-Peter _ down, was easy but also totally unbelievable. Sure, they’d made out a few times, and had like four dates, but Stiles wasn’t lost on the significance of spending the full moon together. Especially with Peter in his full shit. 

Peter licked his chin, and Stiles swayed back with wide eyes, startled out of his thoughts. A shiver ran down his spine at the warmth that immediately seeped into his skin, and he stared into Peter’s glowing blue eyes. 

“Pete,” Stiles whispered, moving his hands up to scratch at Peter’s neck. “We are having a  _ long _ ass talk tomorrow and  _ not _ about the wolf-sex, ya got that?”

Stiles couldn’t pull his eyes away from Peter’s gaze.

It felt like he was saying  _ so much, _ and Stiles knew that whatever it was that was threaded between them, whatever that he was able to feel with the barest hint of a spark and could only  _ imagine _ what it felt like to Peter, was something important. Stiles had felt it for  _ months, _ but he’d never had the courage to bring it up before now. 

But he couldn’t keep denying it. Not to himself, and not to Peter. 

Then Peter whined again, and his head  _ very _ obviously gestured down to Stiles’ crotch. 

“Oh fine, we will  _ also _ have a talk about wolf-sex, but _ first _ we’re having a talk about this, got it?”

Peter barked happily, his eyes dimming from their supernatural glow. A wide smile spread across Stiles’ face, and he giggled as Peter moved forward to bump his cold snout against Stiles’ chin. Peter let out a deep, rumbling purr that made Stiles’ heart feel fit to burst. 

“Does it feel good, sudsy-wolf?” Stiles asked with a grin, leaning down to pop a kiss onto Peter’s nose. 

He barked, and Stiles let out another peal of laughter even as he focused back on getting Peter clean. They’d deal with anything later, and they’d do it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> gotta say goodbye to my bestest friend today, so here's some fluff
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
